Heart of a doll
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Rurijou is sick of being neglected by Enju due to his affections for Sakura and after thinking of how Sakura talks so highly of Oura she seeks him out to see if he is really as wonderful as she claims! Enju&Sakura, HayatexRurijou, SakuraxOura, SakuravsRurijou, KohakuvsRurijou, RujijouxOura
1. Chapter 1

Rurijou sat on the edge of the balcony of the temple pagoda hideout base. She was in a particularly melancholy/ pissed off mood; and for a very good reason indeed.

Enju was in his chambers and cozying up to Sakura-Hime by combing her hair not to mention stroking it and the occasional hugs. He would also comment on her cute face and adorable personality which he loved so much.

Rurijou snarled "What's so f*****g great about princess Sakura anyway" she muttered angrily clenching her teeth and fists. She punched the wall leaving a dent and several cracks while tears welled up in her eyes "I was made in her image but I have shorter hair, bigger busts to boot and a MUCH better figure" she said wiping away the tears crossly. She then thought of Prince Oura; Sakura's fiancé and how close they were and how much she cared for him. Rurijou sighed heavily "I wonder if he really is as wonderful as that little bitch says" she said irritably. Rurijou then smirked deviously "I'll just have to test him out" she giggled.

_**Meanwhile at Oura's mansion**_

Oura was in his room sulking and worrying about Sakura constantly and whether or not she was hurt or being tormented in any way. Secretly he was also eager to hold her as he was becoming rather horny by thinking about Sakura so much.

Kohaku suddenly appeared on the balcony swiftly then got to her feet "Prince Oura it's not good to isolate yourself so much you haven't eaten in days I'll ask one of the servants to get you some food" she said worriedly but in a stern tone.

"…No" he said quietly stunning Kohaku causing her to turn and face him.

"Prince Oura what are you saying you can't…" she began worriedly attempting to approach him.

Oura snapped "I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE!" he said angrily his eyes dark scaring Kohaku and causing her back away fearfully "…when I lost Sakura my heart was torn from me" he said more calmly but still in an angry tone.

"Oh is this a bad time?" a familiar voice said to which Rurijou appeared wearing her sexy Chinese moon attire while her arms were folded as she leaned against a tree.

"RURIJOU!" Oura said angrily while Kohaku got into attack mode.

Rurijou sighed and knocked Kohaku to the ground injuring her then raised her arms "Will you relax I've not come to hurt you but I have come for something that might interest you" she said deviously.

Oura went quiet and became intrigued but remained silent in case this was a trick so he remained where he was.

Kohaku however was more upfront about her feelings "Do you take us for fools?! We are already aware of your intense hatred of Princess Sakura you've come to harm her Fiancé to get back at her right?" she said fiercely.

This was the last straw for Rurijou and she clenched her fists her body trembling with rage "YOUR WRONG!" she snapped angrily her voice breaking shocking them both. Her eyes welled up and a few tears spilled over despite her brave facade.

Kohaku calmed herself and lowered her guard a little but not completely as she was aware of Rurijou's tricks and devious nature and wasn't about to be fooled.

Oura on the other hand was more calm and reasonable but still concerned about Rurijou's unhappiness but was still on his guard "Rurijou what's bothering you so much that you would come to us unless you want to aid us in locating Sakura?" he said.

Rurijou shook her head "I can't disobey my master" she said sadly but then smiled gently still looking melancholy "I just got wondering as of late if you're really as wonderful as the princess claims" she said nervously.

Kohaku became agitated at this comment "You think the prince is not a great person how dare you!" she said attempting to attack Rurijou in order to defend Oura's pride. Oura told Kohaku to settle down to which she sulked in the corner and muttered that "nobody let her get her own way" and that Oura was "stupid" and an "idiot".

Oura rested his chin on his hands and looked at Rurijou "what brought this on all of a sudden Rurijou usually you'd just attack Sakura without any remorse why the holding back it's not like you?" he said curiously.

Rurijou blushed and bowed her head a little "I…I want…I want to stay here for a while…it's just so I can understand the princesses feelings a bit better" she said nervously.

Kohaku wasn't buying it "Yeah right there's more to it you're not a sweet innocent girl Rurijou it's just not in your nature" she said swiftly pulling out a few Shurikens knives to threaten her into speaking.

Rurijou became even redder in the face and a bit more pissed off "Ok ok geez…" she said irritably then rubbed the back of her head nervously then said "I also wanted to see for myself how it feels to be loved by you since Sakura makes such a big deal of you" she confesses.

Oura chuckles to himself and then gets to his feet and tilts Rurijou's head back shocking her "As you wish, I was planning on using this as an opportunity to get Sakura back just now" he said deviously with a charismatic smile.

Rurijou blushes but gets to her feet nervously to distract herself "Then it's settled I'll take Sakura's place until you rescue her from Master Enju" she said nervously in a proud tone.

"Wait just a second!" a stern voice said rather firmly from behind them to which Byakuya was standing in the doorway.

Rurijou sighed crossly "Oh great granny is gonna use me to locate Sakura after giving me a lecture on why I cannot be trusted". Oura and Kohaku sniggered quietly but stopped when Byakuya glared at them sharply.

"*ahem* I was about to say that your plan seems very ideal and very sly but we have 3 main problems here that need to be discussed" Byakuya said sternly.

Rurijou was losing her temper due to the lack of trust and support "Oh yeah like what old hag?!" she snaps irritably to which Byakuya bonks her on the head to silence her.

Byakuya sits on her knees resting her hands on her lap then says "The first problem is Rurijou's water intake…" she starts calmly to which Rurijou jolts and goes stiff.

Kohaku hits her fist on her palm "Oh yeah that's true cos she's made of wood Rurijou needs to absorb water unlike the other moon beings" she says sternly.

Rurijou sits quietly bowing her head "he'll get rid of me I just know it nobody wants a doll whose simply useless and burdensome" she thinks to herself.

Oura looks at Rurijou then says "well she can use the bathing room whenever she needs too and hot water will take a shorter period of time and absorb faster" then smiles at Rurijou to reassure her.

Kohaku sighs "Me and Hayate will guard the door when she's absorbing water so nobody goes in" she says stubbornly.

Byakuya smiles "Good now that's problem one solved what about her behaviour" she says top which everyone eyes her sharply.

Rurijou blinks innocently "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asks curiously.

Kohaku frowns "Oh come on Rurijou we know what a mischievous and cunning bitch you are we can't trust you" she says crossly.

Oura becomes more serious "Well then you'll all have to watch her closely but we'll take it in shifts such as Kohaku then Hayate and or Asagiri who'll switch with someone like Byakuya or the ladies in waiting" he said. The others agreed and then discussed an order for their duties and then wrote it down on a piece of paper to which Byakuya took for safe keeping.

Rurijou was curious about the third problem as she couldn't think of one "Those are my main problems which I commend you for but I don't have a third as far as I am aware" she says sternly.

Byakuya smiles deviously "Not true you were originally a demon in the form of a jewel that absorbs life energy to live so you need to absorb one of our energies but who and how?" she says thoughtfully.

Oura sighs and then says "I'll do it..." to which everyone gasps and stares at him.

Kohaku panics "But Aoba you're cursed and your life energy is weak enough already" she says worriedly.

Oura smiles "its ok I mean I can give her energy through physical contact right" he says cleverly.

Kohaku looks confused "You mean by kissing well that's ok I guess" she says sternly.

Oura becomes nervous about explaining the last part "Y…Yes there's that but…um...in order to...uh fully restore her energy I…uh have to well…" he stammers nervously.

Kohaku watches him in adoration "yes…Yes please continue!" she pleads.

Rurijou groans crossly "Oh for crying out loud" she mutters "ITS SEX YOU MORON SEX!" she yells at Kohaku.

Kohaku goes quiet then yells tearfully "BUT AOBA YOU CAN'T YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED SAKURA YET!"

Rurijou smirks her eyes shining "Ooo so I get the prince's first time lucky me" she says licking her lips deviously.

Byakuya sighs "It may be a harsh decision but it's the only way since Oura is not a demon like Enju" she says sadly.

Rurijou hugs Aoba "Let's get to know each other better cutie" she teases then kisses him on the cheek making him blush.

Byakuya sighs heavily "This is going to be interesting" while the Kohaku yells at Rurijou for flirting with Oura.


	2. C2: My life now

Rurijou was sat on the porch wearing one of Sakura's Kimono's gazing at the sky while cherry blossom petals gently blew past her in the wind. Her hair was loose with 2 twisted curls either side of her head pinned down. She never thought that being away from Enju and the other moon beings could make her feel so free inside.

Suddenly she felt a hand rest upon her head making her jump "Hayate?!" she said hopefully with a smile on her face but was disappointed when it turned out to be Aoba.

"I see so you were expecting someone else I'm hurt" Aoba said with a hurt look.

Rurijou crossed her arms unimpressed "If you can fool Sakura with that charade then she must be an idiot" she said bluntly.

Aoba was impressed "Your no idiot are you Rurijou but didn't you say yourself that you wanted to see why Sakura loves me so much?" he teased winking at her.

"I guess but all you've done is tease me and act like an idiot so far I don't see what her deal is" Rurijou said crossly folding her arms.

Suddenly Aoba saw Fujimurasaki coming so he grabbed Rurijou quickly and forced a passionate and intense kiss upon her taking her by surprise.

Fujimurasaki walked past casually but glanced at Aoba and Rurijou feeling despondent but acted as though nothing was wrong.

After his uncle was gone Aoba pulled away from Rurijou "Sorry my uncle is just usually all over Sakura and tries to steal her away so I acted upon instinct" Aoba apologized.

Rurijou said nothing her face red she had been taken by surprise by Aoba's kiss but more to the point she had LIKED it and usually she was doting after her beloved master Enju.

Rurijou turned away quickly "No problem I mean you like Sakura not me right?" she said proudly not wanting to give away that she was actually embarrassed.

"Ok well I'll leave you to your thoughts" Aoba said getting up but he felt a tug on his sleeve preventing him from leaving then realized it was Rurijou.

She had her head bowed to hide her blushing face "C…Could you stay with me a little longer…Aoba" she said shyly her voice slightly sharp.

Aoba smiled "Sure I can but I thought you didn't like me and the whole kissing thing was for show" he teased.

"Hey I said I wanted to get to know you and I do but first I just wanna get to know you better and enjoy your company!" Rurijou snapped trying to hide her embarrassment.

Aoba smiled and sat beside her to which Rurijou sat between the arches of his legs and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist "As you wish Princess Rurijou" he teased in a whisper into her ear.

_**Later**_

Rurijou went for a walk around the garden sighing crossly "What am I doing I'm supposed to be in love with Enju and Hayate is my crush so why did I behave that way with Prince Oura?" she thought to herself crossly.

"You and Aoba seem to be getting close" a cross voice said from behind her.

Rurijou turned to see a very annoyed Hayate standing behind her "H…Hayate you saw that!" she said nervously. She did want to seduce Aoba and discover his true nature but she was still had a crush on Hayate.

"I see that you're shameless when it comes to using others as pawns even if it means hurting others!" Hayate snapped tears welling up to which he turned away in attempt to hide them. His heart felt crushed as he remembered the image of Rurijou kissing Aoba he knew it was only for show to prevent suspicion but he hated it even so.

Rurijou approached Hayate and wrapped her arms around his waist "Dear Hayate I could never ever forget you I just have to act like Sakura in order to fool everyone I don't really love him" she reassured him but deep down she was unsure since she knew unavoidable things were to happen in the future that could close the gap between them.

Hayate turns to Rurijou and grabs her shoulder's firmly "I can't deny it anymore Rurijou I LOVE you and even if we're enemies I want you to stay beside me forever!" he said firmly.

"H…Hayate" Rurijou said in shock but before she could say another word Hayate crashed his lips forcefully onto hers and kissed her passionately. She usually would have hit him due to embarrassment and ran off but this time she clung to his shirt and closed her eyes returning the kiss.

_**At Moon being den**_

"RURIJOU...RURIJOU...RURIJOU!" Enju called loudly calling her name over and over he had not seen her for at least a fortnight and was concerned about what she was up to but he was suspicious that she had not attacked Sakura either.

"What is the matter Master Enju?" MaiMai asked curiously a cheeky smile on his face.

"MaiMai have you seen Rurijou she's been missing for over a fortnight and I'm concerned about her" Enju said sternly.

"So you finally realized your feelings Master Enju?" MaiMai teased.

Enju bonked him on the head sternly "Nothing of the sort she is merely another minion and she is useful to me" he said irritably but in truth he did miss her mischievous behaviour and cunning smile.

"Perhaps she attempted to try and kill Prince Oura herself or was kidnapped by the emperor" Shuri suggested.

Enju's eyes widened as he imagined Rurijou being tortured and killed by the emperor the way he was and felt a pain in his chest while the image flooded his mind.

_**Enju's vision**_

_Rurijou is naked and chained to a dungeon wall her long hair covering her chest and flowing down her back. Her body is covered in deep cuts and bruises and whip marks while silent tears spill over her cheeks._

"_Tell us where Enju is you BITCH!" The emperor demands his voice sharp._

"_P…Please release me…Master Enju….HELP MEEEE!" Rurijou screams loudly her eyes widening in fear._

_**Now**_

"We must find her at ONCE!" Enju ordered fiercely to which the others obeyed.

MaiMai and Shuri were the first group and searched the forests and villages near the castle in case she was hiding to make sure she wasn't caught or was injured.

Sakura and Ukyo searched caves, lakes, and rivers then castles in case she was hiding or rejuvenating herself but more importantly that she wasn't being cocky and take down the emperor alone.

Later the others met up with Enju and discussed their luck so far "So what did you pick up? were you able to find her?" Enju asked hopefully.

MaiMai shook his head sadly "She wasn't at any of the residing villages and nowhere to be seen in the forest".

"I couldn't sense her aura anywhere around here" Shuri said with a concerned look.

"All of the caves were just inhabited by creepy animals or empty and she wasn't in disguise anywhere in the nearby palace's" Sakura said feeling disheartened.

Enju stroked her head gently "Don't worry Sakura you tried your best" he said kindly.

"There was no sign of her at the lakes or rivers near here which is unusual for her" Ukyo said with a thoughtful look.

Enju looked concerned and worried "Rurijou where did you run off to?" he said quietly his eyes filled with sadness.

_**At Aoba's estate**_

Rurijou lay on Sakura's bed wearing white bed robe and her hair tied into a bun. She had recently soaked up water to allow her to move and Byakuya had told her something that she had been dreading to hear since she arrived.

_**Flashback**_

_Rurijou was dressing herself after taking a long soak to rejuvenate her body "Ah that felt nice. Taking a long soak in a fresh spring is great in warm weather" she sighed pleasantly pulling on a white robe._

_As she entered Sakura's room Byakuya, Hayate, Kohaku and Aoba were waiting for her "Oh what are you guys doing here?" she asked nervously not liking the way Kohaku was glaring at her._

"_Rurijou the time has come for you to absorb Prince Oura's energy" Byakuya said sternly._

_Rurijou felt a sharp pain in her chest "Already?! But I haven't been with him that long its only been 3 weeks" she thought to herself._

"_But does she HAVE to?" Kohaku tearfully as she was furious at the situation._

_Byakuya nodded "If she does not Rurijou will fall apart and return to being a stone who absorbs life once more instead of the form she has now" she said solemnly._

_Rurijou jolted fearfully she LOVED having her own body to vanish into being a jewel again would tear her apart. Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of leaving behind Hayate._

_Aoba put his arm around Rurijou and pulled her into his embrace "No worries Byakuya you leave it to me and I'll pump Rurijou so full she'll explode" he teased._

_Hayate glared baring his teeth angrily and got up and left unable to face Rurijou knowing she would be held by Aoba to which Kohaku followed to console him._

_**Now**_

Rurijou turned onto her side facing the garden "How did things become like this?" she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm so confused Hayate help me" she sobbed silently.


End file.
